


Hiding in the Coatroom

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-07
Updated: 2001-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds Lex in the coatroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Coatroom

## Hiding in the Coatroom

by rebecca

[]()

* * *

"Welcome to the coatroom," Lex said with a little smile, raising his wineglass in a mock toast. "The coats are rather comfortable, care to join me for a drink?" 

"Shouldn't you be at the party, rather than in here?" Clark asked, wending his way through rows of wool and fur to where Lex sat, comfortably propped against the wall. 

"Why? So I can make polite conversation with people who see me as the anti-christ?" Lex's voice was the same dryly amused tone it almost always was; Clark couldn't tell if he was serious or not. 

"They don't see you that way," Clark protested. He sat down across from Lex, cross-legged. 

Lex just gave him that emigmatic half-smile and sipped his wine. "Ah, the naivete of youth," he said, delicately licking a drop away from the corner of his mouth. "I'm touched by your support." 

"I think you're exaggerating," Clark said, leaning back against the opposite wall. The coatroom was large enough that they both fit, but small enough that when Lex stretched out his legs his feet ended up brushing the side of Clark's knee. Clark started a little at the unexpected contact; Lex had taken his shoes and socks off. 

"Clark, your father can barely stand to look me in the eye, and he's not alone. Trust me, I'm not exaggerating." Lex settled back against the coats, lazily crossing one leg over the other. 

There wasn't much Clark could say to that. He didn't know _why_ his father held Lex in such disdain, but he had to admit it was true. "So what brings you here, anyway?" Lex asked, jolting him out of his reverie. "Shouldn't you be off mingling?" He smiled, and Clark had to smile back. 

"I--uh--I was looking for you," Clark admitted, flushing a little. "The party out there isn't really my thing." 

Lex just raised an eyebrow and took another drink of wine, but his eyes never left Clark's. "I'm afraid there's not much in the way of entertainment in here," he said, setting the glass down on the floor. 

"Why the coatroom?" Clark asked. It was so _quiet_ in there; the heavy coats muffled any sounds from outside and at the back of the room as they were, it was as if it was their own little world. Just the two of them... 

"No one looks in here....except you, Clark. What made you check here?" Lex asked. 

"Um--I--" Clark shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. Explaining he'd seen through the room was probably not his best bet. "I'd looked everywhere else," he admitted, flushing more. 

Lex smiled at that, his mouth quirking slightly--almost like he knew some joke Clark didn't. "I'm touched by your determination," he said lightly. "If this was a scavenger hunt, I'd offer you a prize." 

"More like hide-and-seek," Clark pointed out. 

"So...what _can_ I offer you?" Lex asked. "You're too young for wine, you returned the truck, and yet you've sought me out in the coatroom where it's just you, me, and a bunch of coats. Something on your mind?" 

The words were innocent; the tone wasn't--well, Clark wasn't entirely sure _what_ Lex's tone of voice meant. He couldn't be flirting...could he? 

"No, I just--" Clark stopped when he realized he didn't know _why_ he'd found Lex. Lana was out there, in the gathering, but he'd chosen to find Lex rather than try to talk to her. He wasn't sure what to make of that realization. 

"You just what, Clark?" Lex said, looking slightly amused. "If I were Lana, I'd have suspected you of sneaking off to steal a few kisses with her in the coatroom." 

"Uh--um--" Clark knew he was turning beet red, but he didn't know what to say in response. Kissing Lana? Kissing _Lex_? No, it was impossible, in _both_ cases. Wasn't it? 

"Because I _know_ you didn't come here to kiss me, now, did you?" Lex said, sounding as cool as ever. 

"Maybe I did," Clark said, not really knowing where the words came from and listening to himself with a bit of horror--and excitement. 

Lex looked surprised. "Clark Kent, all-american farmboy, having thoughts about another man--and a _Luthor_ at that? As well to wish for the moon on a silver platter." He smiled. 

Clark didn't know what came over him just then. Maybe it was the look in Lex's eyes; maybe it was sheer perversity. He couldn't have said which. But before Lex could say anything else, Clark scrambled to his knees, leaned forward--and kissed Lex. 

Lex's lips were soft under his own, slightly parted in surprise, and Clark cupped his face in his hands, one part of his brain screaming in shock and another--well... He'd never gotten so hard so fast. The feel of Lex's lips, his skin, were incredible. He slipped his tongue into Lex's mouth, rewarded by silk and liquid heat and the indescribable feeling of Lex _kissing him back_. 

It was too short a time before Lex pushed him away, breathing hard. "You're too young," he said, but Clark saw the dilated pupils and the flush in his cheeks. "I could go to jail for this." 

"I'm not," Clark said, pressing his forehead against Lex's. Smooth, silky skin, so incredible--"I'm older than most freshman," he said, dragging his attention back to the present. "When my parents adopted me, i was--behind, a little. I started school late. I'm almost seventeen." 

"Clark--" Lex whispered, and Clark didn't care if it was a denial or a prayer. He kissed Lex again, wanting to taste him, needing to feel him. He didn't know where this was coming from, and to be honest, he was past caring. 

"Not here, Clark," Lex said when they broke for air. "I've got to go back to the party eventually, and I'd rather not do it looking well-fucked." 

"When, then?" Clark asked, sitting back on his heels a little. He didn't want to wait, but he could see the wisdom in Lex's point. 

Lex laughed a little, one hand caressing the side of his face. "God, you're beautiful," he said softly. "And persistent." He smiled at that. Clark flushed, tilting his head into the caress. "I've never--" he said awkwardly. 

To his surprise, Lex just nodded. "I know. It's okay." He half-closed his eyes, thinking. "Tomorrow?" he said, looking up into Clark's eyes. 

"It's a date," Clark said, leaning forward to kiss him again. 


End file.
